Jasminebreeze
Y JASMINEBREEZE Jasminepaw - Jasminebreeze is a tall white she-cat with a cream muzzle, and legs, white paws, and cream rings on sher tail. Her eyes are really blue, but depending on how the light hits them they seem violet. She has long, soft fur and a bushy, squirrel-like tail. Current Name - Jasminepaw/breeze Nicknames - Jasmine, Jazzy, Jas, Ja, Jaja if you want Old names - Lilysong, Robinfeather, Robinbriar, Robindawn, and Brookskies On The Blog Jasminepaw is usually found on the Tavern, Games page, Fanfiction Page, and Warrior Names page. She usually play games, not hosts them, becase it is hard for her to keep up with it. On the Fanfiction Page, she has a fanfic, Darkened Dusk, and loves to write poems. She's running for SW, too! Jasminepaw loves to write, as according to her ELA class and teacher she is very good a it. Shes's planning on restarting Midnight, an old BlogFic, but she will when she has the motivation. On the Wiki She is is on many Roleplays, and is apart of the Main, Frosty's AU, Anarchy, and the two she made, Shapeshifters and the Solar Tribe. The cats she can remember are... Stormshade, Littledream, Jasminebreezs, Redpaw, Thornpaw, Robinpaw, and Luckykit of BlogClan Turtlepaw and Sandfeather of MarshClan Cloud of the Tribe Poppy of the Syndacite Her account is Brook That Reflects Blue Skies Personality Jasminepaw is a bubbly, cheerful girl who loves to brightens peoples days. She can be stubborn or annoying some(most)times, but she loves anyone and everyone. She loves to tell puns ,jokes, and play off her pick up lines. She is very kind, and if anyone tries to apologize to her it is automatically fine before you even ask her. If she accidentally offends you, don't be afraid to ask her openly, something like "You offended me when you said I said." And she'll end up going bazerk sorry. FRIENDS Just add yourself! * Fallenpaw (Fallenpaw of BlogClan) * Thrush (Mistleheart) * Stoatpaw (Stoatbramble) * Loudy (Loudfern) * Flame (Flamebriar) * Spotzel (Hazelspots) * Fresty (Frostfeather) * Dais (Daisyfrost) * Wavey (Wavesplash) * Silv (Silverleaf/paw) * Riv (Riverpaw) * Cheetah (Cheetahspark) * Oakie (Oakwhisker) * Lambie (Lambkit) * Rosepaw/song (Rosepaw) * Spidersong (Spidey) * Streamy (Streampaw) SHIPS ME Jasion (Jasmine x Onion) Jasven (Me x Raven) When i was robbie i was randomly shipped with win but i can't think of a ship name for that now so :P JAZZY IS NOW LAUFULLY MARRIED TO SPOTZEL (LUV U) AND :D OTHERS Frodaisy (Frosty + Daisy) Quotes ME... "HELLO MY RAINBOW SPRINKLES!" ~Jas "I exist apparently" ~Jas "Sheshishion" ~Jas trying to pronounce decision "I ALMOST MADE A SALT CHOKE!" Autocorrect killing Jas on Discord "DON'T TOUCH MAH CHICKEN PATTIES!!!1!1!1!1" Jas on Discord yelling at her brother "I NEED TO SHOE MY MOM" Jas on Discord Enter you favorite phrase I said! OTHERS... " Now I'm thinking of "Robin With Flying Briars" and imagining a bunch of flying briars attacking someone :P" ~Frosty 2K17 when I told him I was changing my warrior name to Robinbriar "Wow I sound so mature here. WHAT HAPPENED? " ~Dusky 2K17 "Don't abuse chat anymore!" ~Frosty 2K17 when we were slapping chat Trivia - She used to be lawfully married to Raven - When she was a baby she got covered in three things. Lipstick, nesquick, and maple syrup - She loves singing - She owns three cat ears - She is bad at spelling - She is very gace -She accidentally put a space here and can't delete it - She is only twelve now but will be 13 by September - She loves any song by Sleeping at Last -Another space gosh dang it - She made slime and failed multiple times - Her favorite school subject is science - She has a rep at school for being 'Mean-ish' - The girl, at twelve years old, has mastered the death stare and yelling at guys until they're scared because someone fell onher best friend irl so she blew up - Slime Gallery I will ask to add or add pictures to the gallery, if you want a picture here ask me first! 08c53155-0503-41ec-8708-ee53ed4eea2a.png|Robinfeather, by Robinpaw Efaa1981-8b01-4e3c-bcc2-36e924ff5c31.png|Robinfeather by Robinpaw (Gravatar) 2e0567bc-6266-4720-b3f1-8fac25ea1681.png|Jasminebreeze (laying) and Mintsong (Standing) by Jas. Mintsong is not actually anyone 94fd06ab-f3d2-40b5-8236-bcb804bf4009.png|Jasmine and Sun db7bf122-de61-4baa-9362-7c3561200e47.png|Raven (left) and Cloudy (right), father and mother of Eclipse and Black Bird of THE TESTS 10a0ac5e-4cb0-4149-87a3-ab43081805bf.png|Real me VS Blogclan me 4b2c51da-9f42-4daa-ba1b-7d1d57ae37d8.png|Eclipse (Left, female) and Black Bird (Right, Male) from THE TESTS Category:Apprentice Category:She-cat Category:Shipped Category:Roleplay Category:Dark Forest